


A Call From Sebastian Stan

by moleculesrar



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2011年，Sebastian和Chace在Hudson Bar看完NBA，狗仔认错了他们，当时的Chace很红，Sebas还无人问津，他无力的解释："I'm not……that's Chace.”。Sebastian回到公寓后感到莫名失落，于是犹豫了一个近乎疯狂的夜晚后，第二天清早，他决定给Chace打个电话确认一些事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call From Sebastian Stan

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC

Chace抓着被角往头上盖，欢快的电话铃快要杀死他了。

两个通告，一小时补拍，下东区健身房，与Sebastian去Hudson Bar看NBA差点通宵。他昨天的全部安排，直接导致他得出一个重要结论——没有任何一个生活在纽约的家伙能不依赖睡眠。哦上帝，床是天使的化身，一定是这样。

Chace烦闷的咕哝一声，一只手从盖得严严实实的被角探出，在床头柜上摸来摸去。“该死的Susan，”他不情愿的抱怨了一句，抓住了还在嗡嗡震个不停的手机，手指颤抖着滑了好几下屏幕，然后把它贴到耳边，口齿不清的回应。

“早安，Susan。你好，你好。感谢你从地狱打来电话。”

“Chace，我想不通。”

Chace揭开被子，他睁开他那双迷死人的蓝眼睛直盯着天花板，狐疑的把手机拿到眼前，扫了扫屏幕上的一截长名字。睡眠不足可大脑却特别活跃，让他的双眼在看向屏幕时一阵眩晕。他揉了揉额头，又把手机按回脸上。

“Hey，Sebas，早安。我还以为你是我的经纪人。”说出最后一句时他有些尴尬的减弱了音量，接着他对着空气伸出一只胳膊，做出了一个不标准的拥抱好兄弟的动作。

“我就是想不通。”电话中的传来一声叹息。

“关于哪个方面。你去试过镜了？”

 

Chace小心翼翼的发问，他的好朋友在工作方面表现的异常敏感，他几乎从不跟Chace提这个，包括他们在一起拍Gossip Girl的第一季时，Sebas也一点不像Ed，热衷于聊聊对手戏，谈谈剧本之类的。他更喜欢攥着一堆台词稿子，缩着肩膀坐在某个角落，一边喝各种各样的饮料，一边听手机找灵感。

“不，不是那回事。Chace。” Chace听见那股声音带着非常明显的失落，在一阵短暂的沉默后，电话另边传来了一个疑惑的声音。带着严重的鼻音，微微的颤抖掩饰着对方的苦恼与羞耻。 “我们两个究竟谁更让姑娘喜欢？”

 

Chace不解了好一会儿，这个问题显得非常莫名其妙。他一只胳膊担在头上，挡着窗帘照在他脸上的太阳光，他嘴角上扬，蓝色的眼睛半阖着，勾出一条漂亮的细线。

“你知道啊。”他认输的声音带着浓浓的笑意，“我可不像某人一样攻略全剧组。很多时候，在花边新闻这方面，我得依靠经纪人。”

“你的影迷，你那数量庞大的影迷。天哪，Chace，那么多姑娘爱你，这衬托得我现在这通电话真是太蠢了，蠢爆了。”Sebas又呻吟了一声，比之前的那声叹息音量还要明显，他细细的抽噎了一下。“我以后不这么喝酒了，你能不能忘记这通电话的内容？”

“或许可以。但你最好告诉我发生了什么事。”

Chace深吸了一口气，他干脆从床上翻了个身爬起来，穿过他公寓的客厅，在他的洗手间给自己抹了一把脸，他手里还举着传来细细碎碎喘息的手机。

十秒之后，他意识到这并不是Sebas抱怨的叹息，或者他哭泣的声音。他把手机音量调到最大，企图可以推测Sebas是如何发出这样声音的，但这个决定不奏效，Sebas的声音实在轻得像是个不多语的含蓄小姑娘。

“你听起来不太对，伙计。”他皱了皱眉，“告诉我，你正在做什么？” 

 

TBC


End file.
